Goodbye to Hell
by Aqua Blue
Summary: COMPLETE Tomoyo's life is so miserable that she wants to jump off a building. Sakura & Li try to get her down, but can't. What happens when she loses her balance, falls, and Sakura & Li aren't quick enough to save her? RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so it might not be all that good. The idea just popped into my head one day, so here is my first fic. 

****

Goodbye to Hell

Chapter One: Path to Freedom

A young lady with long black hair stands on the top of a 26 story building. A cold wind is blowing and that is causing her to occasionally sway a bit unbalanced but she does not care. She is on the edge of the roof with an intention to jump, anyway. A step or two and the roof would end, and her path to freedom would begin. A big crowd of people passing by have stopped to watch as the police try to reason with her to come down. She will not. They cannot get to her because she threatens to jump immediately if they try. The news is all over the TV stations of a young lady who wants to jump off of the building to end her long life of misery. Misery, she says, that stings and rips at her heart everyday of her pitiful life, so much that she feels her only alternate is to die and end the suffering that way. She has not told the police what was causing her such misery, just that she wants it to end… 

Tomoyo Daidouji looked down the tall building towards the ground. A crowd had gathered on the sidewalk. She had planned to make it quick, but on her verge of reaching what she perceives as happiness and freedom, she hesitated. Many were shocked when they recognized her as the calm and tranquil Tomoyo Daidouji they knew. She cringed, almost no one knew the true Daidouji. A tear slid down the curve of her cheek and down to her chin. What has become of her life? The police had gathered around the street, trying to talk her out of her jump. But nothing would persuade her. 

A cool breeze blew by and swept her hair up with it. She sighed. Her life was so miserable and lonely that she decided there was nothing left for her here. She took a step forward on the roof of the tall building she was on. She stood dangerously on the very edge of the structure, looking down and wondering, if she jumped, would her mom or her friends even care, especially Sakura, and Eriol-kun. 

Memories of how this mess had all began seeped back to her mind. 

Ever since the Syaoran boy came from Hong Kong, her world turned upside down. Sakura was always with him and never had time for her anymore. The couple was always being sappy to each other and she ended up being someone that they just brushed aside. Tomoyo was sick and tired of it. She had confessed her feelings to Sakura in an attempt to get her back, but Sakura apologized and said that she was in love with Li and hoped that she would find her love soon, too. Tomoyo thought back to the times she spent in her room, crying her heart out. 

There was one person that did understand her, and that was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He could see right through her the first time they met and he had always been there for her when she needed someone to talk to. She felt that he was someone she could always confide in, about anything. Tomoyo thought back to the times they spent together, just hanging out and talking. He always had a way of calming her and making her feel safe and needed in this world. She needed that right now, she didn't realize until now how much he meant to her. He had promised to always be there for her, but Eriol had been busy with Kaho lately. Every time she called him on the phone, he said that he was busy and she would hear bickering in the background. 

So now, Tomoyo had no one to talk to. All her friends were busy with something or too wrapped up in their own lives to be there to comfort her. She hardly spoke with her friends anymore, beside the usual 'hello' and 'goodbye'. Even her mother never seemed to find the time for her. Sonomi was always on a business trip and didn't see her daughter very often. 

When Tomoyo woke up in the morning, all that she would wake up to was a big, lonely mansion filled with maids and bodyguards. She wanted something to wake up to; it was lonely waking up to the loud silence that was always occupying the house.

Tomoyo felt the dark pain of loneliness and despair in her heart taking over again. She decided it was now or never. She took her final step forward, and prepared to jump. 

Author's note: How was it? I know that it was short, but I didn't have a lot of time to do this and it IS my first fic so hang in there. Please review ppl! ^_^ I can take flames as long as they help me. My second chapter is going to come out really soon, if not right after the first chapter.


	2. Help

Author's note: Here's the second chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Chapter Two: Help 

Sakura and Syaoran were among the crowd of bystanders. They stared up at the tall building in complete shock that their friend was the one on the top of it, on the verge of jumping to her death. Sakura shook Li for the millionth time, cursing herself for being so selfish and not noticing that her best friend's life was a hell hole because of her until now. 

"Shinjirarenai, it's TOMOYO who is about to jump!" Li exclaimed.

"Kami-sama Syaoran, what are we going to do? We cannot let Tomoyo kill herself like this!" Sakura screamed, her face streaked with tears. They had tried to call her down, but to no avail. Sakura was hysterical and wasn't thinking straight.

Fortunately, Li was. "Use the Sakura Cards, hurry!" Li responded. He was worried about his friend's sake.

"Hai, let's get somewhere where nobody can see us!"

The both of them ran behind a building into an alley where they were hidden from plain view. Sakura summoned her wand and provoked the Fly card. 

"Let's go!"

She lifted Li and the pair flew up to meet Tomoyo from the back of the building so that no one would see. 

+++

Tomoyo was about to jump when she heard Sakura's voice calling to her. She turned around, heart filled with anger and annoyance that once again, Sakura took away what she really wanted. This time, it was freedom from her pain. 

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you doing this? Onegai, come down before you really fall and kill yourself!" Sakura's voice was concerned.

"Stay away from me! If you come one step closer, I'll jump right now!" Tomoyo warned. 

"Tomoyo, what's going on, come down! And what were you talking about "misery"!?! Syaoran demanded. 

"Look, just stay away from me! Neither of you understand what I'm going through; you've never felt it before!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Maybe not Tomoyo, but we want to help you!" Li reasoned.

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan, what happened? Is there anything we can do to help? We won't let you just kill yourself like this! We still care for you, you know. Onegai, come down!" Sakura's face was wet with new tears.

"Really? Well you have a good way of showing it!" Tomoyo yelled at them bitterly.

"Gomen nasai Tomoyo, we're really sorry if we hurt you, we were so busy with each other lately that we never took the time to consider how you were feeling if we left you out like that. We're really really sorry. If you still care for us or even Eriol's sake, you would come down. He would be worried about you, too. He really cares for you." Sakura's emerald eyes begged for forgiveness. 

"No he doesn't. He's been blowing me off every time I call him."

"Tomoyo, just think of what he would say if he found out that you killed yourself! He would be horrified, he DOES care about you, just, please come down." Li-kun backed Sakura up, but he really meant what he said.

"NO!!" 

"Tomoyo, please don't make us get you by force." Li said, "We don't want to make a scene, especially with all the people on the sidewalk wondering what's going on up here." 

Sakura and Syaoran took a step towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back, but this time, nothing was there to catch her weight. With a jolt she realized she took a step too far and was going to fall. Tomoyo felt her heart fill with fear; she was going to die! She felt her weight pull her down and she started to plunge towards the ground in a free fall…

Author's note: Sorry, I know that this chapter s really short. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. Please review! =)


	3. Rescued

Author's note: Thank you for hanging in there guys (and girls). I wasn't able to post this chapi up as fast as I did the other one. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the first two. I would like to thank all that read and reviewed my first fic ^_^ Domo arigato! Thank you soooooooooooo much! =) I love every one of you! Love you love you love you love you all!

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS, Clamp still does.

Chapter 3: Rescued 

The crowd below the building gasped as they saw Tomoyo take a step back from the roof, lose her balance as there was nothing there to support her weight, and start to fall. She started to plunge, but then, she began to slow down and instead started to move upward back to the rooftop. No one could believe their eyes. The news broadcasters were all speechless as Tomoyo was being elevated by some invisible force. Everyone stared into their television sets with wide eyes and mouths dropped open. 

Tomoyo screamed as she was aware that all her weight was off the roof top. She felt a tumble of sensations mentally pierce into her heart and physically surround her body after that. Her heart was sinking as she realized that she would never get the chance to see her mom or her friends again, even if they caused her pain. She felt and heard the wind scream as the ground rushed towards her in a blur. She felt herself falling faster than she could imagine. She felt as light as a feather and her head was feeling funny. She really wished that Eriol were here now, he'd be able to save her. 

As suddenly as it had started, Tomoyo felt the intensity of the wind and everything lessen as she experienced a slowing-down sensation. Then she was aware that she was being lifted up again as strong hands wrapped around her waist. Her mind supposed that Li had used a Sakura card and was now carrying her back on top of the roof so that no one would be able to see them. 

Tomoyo looked up and saw, not Li, but Eriol Hiiragizawa. She gave a sigh of relief and at the same time a jerk of surprise. She was so scared that she was really going to die. Out of the blue, she remembered that he had promised to always be there for her. She couldn't believe he really was so serious on his promise. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Eriol demanded. His dark night blue hair was slightly cascading over his eyes, which were full of anxiety. His face, usually splashed with a smirk or at least light expression, held only concern and a bit of fury. 

"I was going to hell and not coming back." she answered sarcastically. Though now that she thought about it, she was glad that he saved her because she wasn't as ready to die as she thought she was. She'd miss her friends and mother too much. 

Eriol carried her back up to the rooftop and let her down on her feet but didn't let go of her hand right away. Sakura and Syaoran swiftly ran up to them, faces tightly threaded with fear and disbelief. 

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura shouted as she ran toward them. Her face was once again streaked with tears, this time of relief.

"Shinjirarenai, Hiiragizawa-kun, what are you doing here? Did anyone see you? And Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" Syaoran questioned as he came up behind Sakura.

"Daijobu…" Tomoyo answered weakly.

"I sensed that something was wrong so I came immediately, don't worry, I cloaked myself in invisibility before I came because I didn't know what I was facing." Eriol explained. "…But I had no idea that Tomoyo fell off of a rooftop. What happened here? What were you guys doing here anyway? If I hadn't saved Tomoyo, she'd be dead right now!" 

"Eriol, cool down! Tomoyo wanted to jump off the building! We tried to stop her but she took a step back and nearly got herself killed!" Syaoran clarified. 

Eriol tried to keep his composure calm, but failed. "What? Tomoyo-san, do you have any idea how serious what you just did was? Don't ever do it again!" 

Tomoyo didn't reply. She was still in a state of shock from the fact that she just almost died and having all those emotions stabbing at her all at once. She was confused; now she regretted that she tried to jump. If she had died, she'd never have been able to see Eriol-kun again. But she didn't understand her feelings; just a few minutes ago, she was on the verge of reaching her happiness, her ticket to a painless life. But now, she was questioning her 'happiness'. Tomoyo realized that she wouldn't have been completely happy of she did achieve her task.

Guilt seeped into her heart as she began to interoperate what Eriol-kun just said. She hadn't meant to make Eriol-kun or any of the others worry. She would have rather not let anyone know about her plan and just died in peace. But then again…

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo blinked and broke out of her trance. 

"Why did you want to jump?" Eriol asked yet another time.

Tomoyo was speechless. She regretted the stunt that she had just pulled. More regret leaked into her mind, she hadn't thought of the consequences of trying to jump off a building.

"I--"

Before she really got started, Sakura and Syaoran spoke up.

"We'd better tell Sonomi Daidouji that Tomoyo's okay. She must be worried sick about Tomoyo right now." What Sakura and Syaoran really meant was, 'we weren't able to get Tomoyo to spill so maybe if we leave, she'll spill to you'.

"Yeah, you guys better do that. Isoide." Eriol replied, eyes still on Daidouji.

The other two took off into the sky and headed toward the Daidouji residence. Eriol turned to face Tomoyo and roughly placed both of his hands on her shoulders. 

"Why did you want to end your life? You still haven't answered me." 

"I…I…just didn't like my life." Tomoyo answered simply.

"Just because you didn't like your life you wanted to kill yourself?" Eriol repeated, making it sound crazy and causing Tomoyo to regret what she did even more. He let go of her shoulders after getting a getting an explanation.

"Yeah……." 

"What was so wrong with your life that you had to kill yourself to feel better?"

"Well…." Tomoyo didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew that she owed Eriol-kun an explanation. Still, she was very hesitant.

Eriol stared at her with his dark eyes the color of the ocean on a crystal clear night. She glanced at him and saw within them anxiety, hurt and leftover pools of shock that he was recovering from. She did not notice that Eriol's eyes were also hiding an emotion of their own. Tomoyo wanted to tell Eriol about her pain, but she wasn't sure if he even cared. Eriol hadn't exactly been the best buddy on earth these past weeks. Then again, she didn't really have a choice; Eriol was very persistent when it came to something he wanted, especially if it was the reason why she wanted to jump. She heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded to narrate her sad story. 

As she let out her story, Eriol's eyes piled up with realization and guilt as he realized that he was a factor to her break down. He swept her up in embrace.

"Tomoyo… I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I… I had a breakdown of my own and I was always so busy with my problems that I didn't bother to see if you were okay. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going to say it's alright but…can we please get off the subject…I …don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry to scare you like that; I really regret what I did." Tomoyo's eyes were sad but really were uncomfortable with the subject.

"Daijobu desu Tomoyo, your aura calling me snapped me out of my lifeless trance at home and actually made me do something for a change."

"What do you mean Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo looked confused.

"I've been in a frozen trance lately, I didn't respond to anything. Even Spinel and Nakuru have been jumpy about my behavior."

"Naze desu ka Eriol-kun? Did something especially bad happen?" 

"Well…" Reluctant. "Uh…Kahodumpedmeandmovedout." 

"Nani?!?!"

TBC

Author's note: hehe, another cliffhanger, but this one wasn't supposed to be that surprising. What Eriol said was 'Kaho dumped me and moved out'. See, they had problems when Tomoyo mentioned that she always heard Kaho yelling in the background. Okay, I know that everyone is sick of cliffhangers but I promise to get the next chapi up really really soon. And as I promised, this chapter really was longer than the other two. So hang in there readers and reviews. Oh, and PLEASE review.


	4. Home

Author's note: See, wasn't that fast? Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CCS, Clamp does.

Chapter 4: Home

The loud silence in all of the streets that was ceaseless was becoming unbearable. After a while, everyone started to move and talking all at once. No one could explain the incredible miracle, but was grateful for it to happen. Life would be unbearable without Tomoyo Daidouji. No one had an idea what happened or what was happening up there at the rooftop. 

+++

"What do you think Sonomi Daidouji will say?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they flew towards Tomoyo's mansion.

"I don't know… why are we the ones that get stuck having to tell Sonomi what _her_ daughter was up to?"

"Well, we had to give Tomoyo a chance to tell Hiiragizawa what was on her mind. She wouldn't tell us so who better to tell than Hiiragizawa-kun?" Sakura answered impatiently.

As they arrived at the Daidouji Residence, they both became a bit reluctant. The pair landed where they were hidden from view. They made their way past the guards in the doorway by telling them that they knew what happened to her daughter. As they heard Sonomi Daidouji make her way towards them, they braced themselves for what was to come.

+++

Tomoyo could not believe what she just heard. Kaho dumped Eriol? She knew that Eriol was really…_fond_… of her. It didn't dawn on her until now that the yelling that she heard in the background of her phone calls were arguments. She felt sympathy for Eriol for Sakura had rejected her, too. Eriol's eyes were now filled with the sorrow that Tomoyo didn't notice he was holding back until now. 

"We were just perfect together… where did we go wrong…how could she do that to me…" Tears threatened to spring from his eyes.

Tomoyo heart cracked when she saw Eriol's hurt face. Before she knew it, she had swept Eriol up in another hug. Eriol was surprised by her actions but was grateful that Tomoyo was there for him even if he wasn't there for her. Tomoyo felt comfortable against the warmth of Eriol's body. _That_ was completely unexpected. 

"She just dumped me and was out of the house before I could really stop her! We've been having arguments but I didn't know that she really wanted to break up with me!" Eriol said regretfully. 

"Eriol-kun, it's okay. You'll get over it." Tomoyo tried her best to comfort him.

"How do you know?" Eriol was doubtful.

Tomoyo sighed. 

After a while of comforting him, Tomoyo managed to make him feel better. Eriol decided to bring Tomoyo back home to see her mom. 

*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*

"Thank you for staying for dinner Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sonomi Daidouji was grateful that Eriol was there to save Tomoyo's life.

It was nighttime. Eriol had brought Tomoyo home and found Sakura and Syaoran comforting Ms. Daidouji. They left soon afterwards having had to deal Ms. Daidouji and was very tired. Ms. Daidouji was overjoyed to see her daughter. She could not stop thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't been there to save her. Sonomi assumed that before Tomoyo jumped, Eriol was able to talk her out of it. (Sakura had used the sleep card a little while earlier so that everyone would forget what they saw). She was most grateful and offered for him to stay for dinner so that she could get to know him better. He had agreed. After dinner, Sonomi asked Eriol if he would like anything for a reward. He had to refused.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, how can I ever thank you for saving my daughter?"

"There isn't really anything I want."

"Are you sure?" Sonomi was surprised that this boy didn't want anything at all. 

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, but I must thank you one more time for saving my daughter."

"Once again Ms. Daidouji, I'm really flattered but it was nothing. I must be leaving now."

"Okay then, please some back again some time."

Eriol got up to leave. As he got out to the door and made his way to the gate, he felt someone pull on his arm. He turned around and found Tomoyo looking up at him with shimmering amethyst orbs. He felt his heartbeat quicken. 

"Eriol-kun, don't leave yet. Please come with me to the gardens for a while." 

"Uh…okay…"

They walked through the garden which was filled with all types of flowers. Their walk eventually led them to a little pond, Tomoyo sat down beside it. She was thinking back to the time they were talking about Kaho… he hadn't told her why she left. She knew that she should ask because it might open up his wound again but…

"Eriol-kun, about Kaho, why did she leave you anyway?" …Curiosity got the better of her.

"She felt that we weren't going anywhere. She left me for some other guy." Sorrow was still in his eyes but he was beginning to recover.

"Eriol-kun………." Tomoyo once again felt sorry for him. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be the one that he went to when he wanted help, but her guts failed her and she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, a silence fell over the two. Tomoyo looked up at the bright crystal clear sky full of stars.

Eriol felt himself being drawn to her. The way she looked when she gazed at the stars was absolutely breathtaking. He looked at her angelic face. He felt the attraction became stronger. He suddenly realized how beautiful she really was. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. Especially her lips. 

"Tomoyo…" Eriol leaned closer.

Tomoyo saw him looking at her. She knew what he wanted, it was written all over his eyes. 

"Uh, Eriol…"

He leaned closer still, until his face was only inches away from hers. He cupped her chin with his palm, and moved his lips onto hers.

The moment their lips stroked each other, Eriol knew that he had fallen in love with Tomoyo. He knew that she would be the one that he wanted to comfort him when he needed help.

When their lips caressed each other, Tomoyo felt her heart melt and she knew that she had fallen in love all over again, but this time, she had a feeling that it was for good.

The unspoken words to each other need not be spoken for both knew that love was in the atmosphere. They were able to find the bliss in each other's arms that they have long searched for. Finally, their search was over and they were home.

The End

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with my first fic! =) how was it? Review review review! Was the end a little too mushy? I think it was a little over the top, but its still okay. Please review! Thank you for reading Goodbye to Hell. Love you ^_^  



End file.
